Decisions
by MistressSara
Summary: In answer to a prompt Mad Men Kink Meme on LJ: Ted comes back from California, Nan has left him and he wants her back but she's not having it. He tells her he'll do anything to make up for it. Peggy says she wants total control of him, he has to do whatever he wants.


In answer to a prompt Mad Men Kink Meme on LJ: Ted comes back from California, Nan has left him and he wants her back but she's not having it. He tells her he'll do _anything_ to make up for it. Peggy says she wants total control of him, he has to do whatever he wants. In between punishing him for leaving she makes sure he makes it up to her over and over and over again.

* * *

When Ted said he would do anything to get Peggy back he didn't quite realize what he was agreeing to…

Nan had left him. Leaving New York didn't help anything, he was still desperately in love with Peggy. Instead of being able to reconnect and rededicate to his family Ted was noticeably withdrawn. It didn't take Nan long to figure out what was bothering her husband and took the initiative to leave him before his depression turned into hostility towards her. There was only room for so much hostility in their marriage and Nan had already staked claim to it.

So Ted packed up his things and returned to New York, leaving the California branch for the returning Don to take charge of.

His return of course included a run in with Peggy… many run ins. Many apologies and pleas to let him back into her life outside of work. After a month of begging she began to warm up to the idea, starting out slowly. First they went for coffee, then a meal, then a movie, then a dinner and a movie. As a new month began Ted was finally invited back to her apartment for the first time.

Things had gone well enough, they had a nice dinner then went to see a late showing of Gambit. Ted drove them back to her apartment, trying not to press his luck and simply offering to walk her in. At the door she pulled him close, kissing him hesitantly. Which led to the sofa, which led to the bedroom, which led to Ted in his boxers with his hands tied above him to the headboard with one of her scarves…

Between the sofa and the bedroom Peggy had confessed that she would be willing to sleep with him, provided he agree to her terms. Ted of course agreed, telling her that he was willing to do anything to be close to her again. Her terms were simple, she was to be in control. Every move made in the bedroom that night would be on her terms, her decision if relief would be had for him at the end of it all.

She undressed him, leaving him just in his boxers then pushed him back onto the bed. At first that was all they did, kissed on the bed with her pushing up her dress so that she could straddle his lap.

"You still want me?" Peggy asked, rocking her hips against his. Her fingers carded through his hair, tugging gently.

"So badly." He murmured, moving his attentions to the curve of her neck, biting the skin just hard enough to leave a mark.

"Make me come, Ted." She growled, suddenly pulling harder at his head so that he was forced to move away from her neck and look at her again.

"Okay… okay…" He nodded, his hands moving to unbutton her blouse.

"No. Just take my underwear off right now." She instructed, moving to her feet. He does as she commands, moving his hands under her skirt. His fingers quickly disappeared beneath the elastic band and pulled the lace away from her skin. "Hands or mouth, you can't use anything else."

He took her by the hand and pulled her down onto the bed next to him, pushing her further back. Her skirt was pushed up around her waist, leaving her completely exposed to him as he settled between her legs.

"When did you start wearing thigh highs?" He asked absently, his hand brushing across the stockings that seemed to be staying up on their own.

"Topaz sent them over, new prototype so you don't need garters." The only thing in the world that could distract Peggy from the man between her legs was if the man between her legs started to talk business. She had missed Ted on many levels, the closeness they had once, the looks he would shoot in her direction at the office, and despite their one night together she still managed to miss his presence in her bed. But more than all of that, she missed having someone to talk about work with. No one seemed to get as excited about an account as Ted did. The two would act like kids on Christmas when the topic of business came around.

"Gorgeous." He murmured, leaving a new mark on her inner thigh, just above the top of the stocking on her left leg.

Her thoughts drifted as mouth moved against her. She always knew that Ted was blessed with a silver tongue, she had heard it often enough in presentations. Clearly he knew how to use his gift outside of the conference room as well. Her hips jerked and twisted slightly. He moved deftly between her folds, nipping and sucking at the small bundle of nerves. He moved his hands to her thighs, trying to keep her still. As the speed of his movements increased so did the volume of Peggy's cries.

She just barely managed to scream his name before her climax hit, her thighs trying to keep him right where he was. Ted continued to lap at her until she fell motionless against the bed, her legs falling open to release him. With the opportunity given he moved over her, pressing his hips against her.

"You look gorgeous when you come." He whispered, moving to kiss her. Peggy allowed him to, meeting his lips rather eagerly. She moaned softly as he thrust against her. "What else do you want me to do, Peggy?"

"Move against the headboard." She smiled, regaining a bit of strength and moving to kneel over him. He did as she asked, watching as she pulled something from the nightstand. "Hands."

He smiled, curious at her request, but did what she told him. Which is how he found himself tied to the headboard. His boxers were tented by his straining erection. He had been ready for well over an hour now, hard at the thought of being inside of her again after so long.

"Peggy?"

"Hmm?"

"What… uhm, what do you have in mind, sweetheart?"

"I guess that decision is mine, isn't it?" She smiled sweetly, moving back to look over her handy work.

"Yes."

"I thought we might talk for a little bit." She suggested, sliding off of him and turning towards the chair near the window. The chair moved easily when she pushed on it, settling near the foot of the bed so that he would be able to have a good view of where she would be sitting.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Don't look so uncomfortable." She offered, sitting down and reaching up to unbutton her blouse. He was struck dumb, hypnotized as each finger plucked a button free. Soon her bare skin came into view, pale and glowing as always. He wanted so badly to kiss her again. She carried on as if he weren't tied to the bed, moving on to remove her skirt.

"You know, I was angry with you for a long time." She mused as her skirt fell to the ground. He watched as she settled into the chair, lounging back and lifting her leg one at a time to remove her stockings.

"I know." He nodded weakly.

"After that I just missed you." Her bra joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Now completely naked, she leaned back gingerly in the chair.

"I missed you too, Peggy."

"Did you think about me?"

"Almost non-stop."

"Did you think about me on those late nights at the office? When it was dark and you finally decided to just sleep on your sofa?" He watched as she moved her hands to her bare breasts, caressing them gently as a soft sigh escaped her.

"Yes."

"Did you touch yourself?" She asked, the question cutting through the tension building between them.

"Peggy…" He almost whined, his hips jerking upwards, searching for an unattainable friction.

"I did." She confessed, lifting her left leg to the arm of the chair so that she was completely on display for him. He stared as her hands moved down her ribs, pausing for a moment at her hips before just one hand fell between her legs. "I thought about you almost every night when I went to bed. I would think about how it had felt when you touched me…"

"I want to touch you, Peggy… please let me touch you."

"Hmm…" At first he thought that she was teasing, pretending to consider his plea. But then her head tilted back, eyes closed, a small gasp escaping her as her fingers began to move faster.

"What else do you want to do, Ted?" She asked, her hips moving of their own accord.

"Kiss you, taste you again. Tie you up and not let you go until I give you an orgasm for each day that we had to be apart. I want to hear you scream my name again. Peggy, please, I want to be inside of you." His words helped take her over the edge again, her free hand grasped the arm of the chair for dear life.

She was silent for a few seconds before coming around again and abandoning the chair. She returned to straddling his lap, brushing against his unbearably tight boxers. At the contact Ted hissed, trying to move against her a bit harder, hoping to find release of his own.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked, leaning forward and covering his bound wrists with her hands.

"I want you, Peggy. I want to do everything I said and more."

"Then you should." She smiled, leaning down to kiss him while her fingers undid the knots. With his hands free Peggy quickly finds herself on her back with Ted trying to split his attention between kissing her and pulling off his boxers.

"Am I forgiven yet?" He whispered, lining up their hips for him to easily thrust into her. It was difficult to tell who screamed louder at first touch.

"Convince me."


End file.
